Gorgeous
by NatashaJaniphil
Summary: Two-shot. Tris is introduced to a dropdead gorgeous cardiologist. Sparks fly, yet Tris is already committed to her boyfriend. Forget that, Tris isn't sure that it is not a one-sided attraction. What will fate hold for Tris? Based on Taylor Swift's song, Gorgeous, but can be read separately. A sensational spiel presented to you this holiday season! [COMPLETE!]
1. Ocean Blue Eyes

****EDIT: This is has now been betaed by brokenbottleaurora. Thanks a lot!****

 ** **AN: Merry Christmas, readers! At least, in my time zone, it's evening on Christmas Day. For all of you who read my other story, I've decided to make this a two-shot. The other part will be posted on 1st January. This is a fan fiction based on Taylor Swift's song, Gorgeous, as you might have guessed. You can read this without knowing the song, though it'll add a bit more spice if you do.****

 ** **I'll let you read immediately, except for one request, please review as this is my first**** ** _ **short story.**_** ** **Thanks for reading.****

 ** **Enjoy!****

 ** **~Nis.****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.****

* * *

 _ ** _ **Gorgeous**_**_

Shauna and Zeke's living room seems too suffocating to me, with all the partying and drinks. Don't get me wrong, I like to let loose a little, but I know only ten percent of the people here.

Christina walks towards me, not stumbling at all. Man, that girl can hold her alcohol well.

"Tris! Hey, I want you to meet someone," It is only then that I notice her dragging a guy with her left hand. We make eye contact- and I'm lost.

His dark blue eyes are mesmerizing. His whole face...hooked nose, deep-set blue eyes, dark brown hair, great jaw line...is gorgeous. He is staring back at me with his ocean blue eyes.

We're shaken out of our daze by Christina. "Tris, this is Four, he just came back to Chicago after three years of studying in London, we've been friends for a long time. Four, this is Tris, the best friend I was talking about." Well, that was a long introduction. Wait, she was talking about me with him? What in the world did she say?

Christina leaves us to go and find Will. She is __so__ smitten with that guy...

I try to start a conversation, "So, London, huh?" I look at him inquisitively.

Four smiles, "Yeah, I'm a cardiologist. I took a specialization course in London. Don't ask more about that, I'll bore you with a very detailed explanation, and that is __not__ party conversation. Why are you smirking?"

I quickly wipe the smirk from my face, I didn't even realize I was doing it. His accent is just weird, half American and half British. I shake my head. "No reason."

He raises his eyebrows for a second. "Fine. So, what do you do?"

I grin, "We have something in common, the medical field. I'm studying to be an eye surgeon. But please, no more about this stuff, 'cause you're right. Not party conversation."

He chuckles as I repeat his own words. "Okay. How did you become friends with Christina? I've been friends with her for years. Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene as well. You know them, right?"

"Do I know them? We've been chums since years, too." Suddenly, a thought strikes me. "Hey, why the hell didn't they introduce us earlier? That thought came to them quite late."

He agrees, "Yeah, but at least we met."

After all, It's never too late to get acquainted with a perfect, dropdead gorgeous guy like him.

I can't seem to find anything else to converse about, so I excuse myself. Very ungracefully, I'll add. But I had to do it, otherwise I might have said something foolish like, 'Hey, absolutely love you because of your gorgeous face, and I want to worship you.' Which is completely true. But, I have a boyfriend! Agreed, Matthew and I don't have too much of a 'click', but we like each other. He just unfortunately -or fortunately?- wanted to hang out in the club rather than be here today. Ugh, I'm so confused. I've never been attracted to a man like this, I mean, I just met him!

So, I avoid Four. I'm making friends with whiskey tonight, I can't handle much pondering over a certain guy.

I move to my friends, chatting with all of them for a while, revelling in the alter ego I seem to become after drinking.

Soon, I'm utterly and completely drunk. I know that because the world seems to be a 3D movie, but I'm not wearing the glasses.

 _ _I don't remember anymore.__

* * *

 ** **Next Morning****

Oh God...my head is pounding. I wake up in my own bedroom, thankfully. I look at the bedside table and see some water, Ibuprofen and a note. A rather long one at that. I quickly sit up and gulp down some water along with the tablet.

Finally, I focus on the note, written in Christina's untidy scribble.

 _ _You really are something when you're drunk, you know that? Anyway, you were hilarious all night, but not so much when I had to drag you to your car and fish your keys out of your pocket.__

 _ _But since you've done that a lot of times for my drunken ass, I was...not glad but okay to return the favour.__

 _ _You remember the most hilarious part of the night? You made priceless jokes about Four's accent. Thought I'd let you know since you were making eyes at him the whole time you both talked to each other. Don't worry, he looked stunned, but slightly amused. Since you probably have a wicked hangover right now, I'll stop rambling.__

 _ _Meet you at the gym,__

 _ _~Christina.__

 _ _xoxo__

I feel like banging my head against the bed post as I faintly recall some of my comments.

 _ _"...his accent...Ed Sheeran trying to...American..."__

At least, I didn't reveal my attraction to him. Christina would've definitely mentioned that. But...I'll still die from humiliation and embarrassment.

I'm so irrationally mad at Four for making me feel this way.

I hate that I can't have him.


	2. The Christmas Magic?

**A Few Months Later [Christmas Eve]**

Matthew and I had broken up two months after _that_ party. We didn't want to be committed to someone in a relationship we knew wasn't going anywhere. Christina was surprised that I did not need any pity parties after my breakup.

One of the factors that led to my breakup was my attraction to Four. Over the months, I could see that his personality was as good as his face.

The fact that he did not have a girlfriend was almost worse than him having one as he was not being enjoyed by anybody. He was all you could ever want, except Christina pointed out he was moody, broody and closed off half of the time...but I didn't mind that, he made me happy. My mood turned back to sad, though, whenever I thought about how he wasn't mine.

Right now, I'm sitting in a circle along with the others at Uriah's place for our Christmas presents. Since everybody else is sitting with their partners, the arrangement is like this: Marlene, Uriah, me, Christina, Will, Four, Shauna and Zeke. I'm slightly disappointed I did not get to sit next to Four but, eh, I got my best friends.

Uriah says, "I'm ready with my magnificent game!" I roll my eyes discreetly. Uriah is very excited to try out some stupid formula for giving presents.

Everyone is ready with their bag of presents. Uriah calls out, "Gifts to the person on your... Left!"

I hand Christina her present, a discount coupon for Victoria's Secret and a bottle of her favourite perfume.

I open my present from Uriah and grin at him, he got me a book which was on my reading list.

Before I can say anything, Christina squeals and thanks me for her present.

There are "thank you"s and "you're welcome"s all around the circle, but Uriah cuts them short by announcing the next person.

So, the game goes on, and near the end of it I have: four books from Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Zeke, a lingerie set from (who else?) Christina, and a make up set and iPhone cover from Shauna. I love all of them. Everyone likes my gifts as well.

Uriah laughs, "Now gifts go to the last person remaining."

I smile at Four and pass him his present, as he passes me, mine.

I open it and find an MP3 player, exactly what I wanted this Christmas. I see a bright smile on his face too, when he unwraps his present.

Everyone else is getting up, and bringing in the food from Uriah's kitchen, while we walk towards each other.

"You like it?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Of course I do, everyone thinks you're the only person in this group who likes books, they always forget me." He jokes, gesturing to my presents.

I giggle, "Well, they forgot I like music too."

"I didn't." He smirks and goes inside to help with the food.

* * *

Everyone except Will, Four and I are passed out drunk. Four nods Will a goodbye and goes inside to get a glass of water. Will shrugs, "I guess I'll take Christina to bed. Bye, Tris, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

He carries her out bridal style to his car and I watch him drive away with her.

* * *

I am leaving through the door, when Four stops me. I look at him in confusion. He points above, "Mistletoe."

I blush, "It's just a silly tradition made for people who want to kiss-" I'm cut off by him capturing my lips with his.

It's pure bliss, as if my lips are made for his. His hand cups my cheek as the intensity grows. Then it's over.

I give him a wide eyed look as he walks down the steps.

He smirks at me again, "Don't call it a silly tradition." He turns and drives away, while I'm still standing in the doorway touching my lips in amazement.

I get a text from him five minutes later.

 **Four: Plus, I wanted to.**

I lay my head on Uriah door as I look at his profile picture.

He's gorgeous inside and out. And he's driving me mad.

* * *

 **AN: So, did you like it? Please review, it makes my day!**

 **Thanks to messyhairdontcare13 and IceFire15 for reviewing, they were quite motivating, and to everyone else who reviews. Thanks a lot for adding to favourites and following!**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **~Natasha :)**

 **PS: Even if this story has been completed long ago, I still cherish your support.**


End file.
